Futuros Possíveis
by Sophie Soris
Summary: Como seria a vida dos nossos queridos dourados e bronzeados daqui a 200 anos? Será que algo ainda ameaça a humanidade e a deusa? Contém yaoi


Futuros Possíveis

**Disclaimer & observações: Saint Seiya não me pertence, é obra do tio Kurumada. Mas isso vocês já sabem, certo?**

**Universo semi-alternativo, com um salto temporal de 200 anos para o futuro. Aqui serão abordados temas como ambiente, colapso econômico, guerras, cataclismas, reencarnação e especulações. Além de relacionamento entre homens. Portanto, se algo dentro disto não agrada, por favor, não prossiga.**

Futuros Possíveis

O cavaleiro de Leão afastou o celular de seu ouvido, a fim de proteger os tímpanos. Milo berrava do outro lado da linha.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO FORA DO SANTUÁRIO A UMA HORA DESSAS? E se acontecesse algo?

- Tá bom, Milo. Já entendi! Já estou a caminho.

Aiolia suspirou. O que mais poderia acontecer? Estiveram em paz no último ano, mas viviam com a idéia fixa de alguma possível ameaça invisível. Quanta paranóia! Na verdade, a última grande ameaça não passara de uma peça elaborada pelo Grande Mestre.

Todos os cavaleiros estavam em polvorosa, supondo que Poseidon tivesse retornado à vida. Era humanamente impossível uma chuva torrencial daquelas em pleno verão grego – a cada ano mais quente – e em uma localização específica do Santuário.

Foram meses arrastando-se até que a maior parte dos documentos fosse restaurada. Mais tarde o próprio Grande Mestre revelara que aquilo fora obra dele. Ninguém o questionou, embora corresse à boca pequena que aquilo era efeito da idade. Quantos anos ele teria? Duzentos? Mais?

Estava tão distraído, guiando o automóvel pelas ruas movimentadas e Atenas, que Marin teve de gritar com ele por diversas vezes, antes que se envolvessem em algum acidente.

- Aiolia, por Atena, o que é isso? Você nunca foi assim...

- Ah, Marin...Não começa a criticar agora! - Um lampejo o fez lembrar do último sermão que Shaka lhe dera. Não fora agradável...- Desculpe, Marin.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio até o final do trajeto. Ocasionalmente lançavam olhares tímidos um para o outro, extremamente constrangidos.

- Terei que reportar essa propaganda enganosa de amante latino _caliente_para as autoridades competentes_._

Shura lançou um olhar glacial para o outro cavaleiro. Como Sagitário ousava ser tão imprudente?

- Explique-se, Sagitário. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo. - O espanhol fora seco, quase pungente em suas palavras.

Aiolos revirou os olhos. Quantas vezes teria que explicar tudo para aquele espanhol teimoso? E quanto tempo demoraria até que ele lhe desse uma trégua? Já não aguentava mais aquele lugar, e Shura certamente o repreenderia ainda mais se ele fugisse na surdina.

- Estou esperando sua explicação, Aiolos de Sagitário.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi...Você quer que eu te explique de novo que eu estava em missão, em nome do Santuário?

- Não. Você me deve explicações sobre o tamanho da sua irresponsabilidade, Aiolos! Olhe para você!

Aiolos avaliou a própria situação, dando o veredicto em seguida:

- Não pareço mal. Estou inteiro. São só alguns arranhões aqui e ali, nada que me obrigue a ficar aqui, certo?

Sagitário pusera-se a juntar seus pertences, diante de um atônito espanhol. Shura agira rápido, entretanto, levando o homem mais velho de volta à cama, e forçando-o a se deitar.

- Seu cosmo quase desapareceu ontem.

Agindo daquela maneira, falando com aquela despretensão fria, Shura parecia mais uma verão espanhola de Camus do qualquer outra coisa, na visão de Aiolos.

- Você está parecendo o Camus, Shura. Credo!

- E você é mais imaturo que o seu irmão mais novo!

Aiolos fingiu refletir, observando as costas dos espanhol que virara-se de frente para a porta do quarto.

- Olia não é tão imaturo quanto você julga, Shura. Shura?

Capricórnio virara-se de costas para Aiolos apenas para esconder as lágrimas abundantes. Naquele momento, entretanto, não conseguia conter os soluços.

- Droga, Aiolos! Não quero te perder. Não posso te perder.

- Quem está falando em perder alguém aqui? - O tom despretensioso era ainda hesitante. Aiolos temia cometer uma imprudência naquele momento. Ele sim se preocuparia em perder alguém. - Somos cavaleiros, Shura. Nós estamos acostumados a feitos sobre-humanos. Não há razão para você se preocupar.

- Camus! Ele não pode ser levado tão a sério. Estou te falando, ele está é caducando, isso sim! Eu sei que devemos obediência a ele, que ele é o responsável pelo funcionamento disto tudo, mas ele não cumpre as regras. Não cumpre a função dele! Não se deixa nem ser chamado de Grande Mestre. "Mestre Kiki" Hunf...

Camus não se lembrava em que ponto deixara de prestar atenção no discurso de Milo. Tentara fazê-lo parar de falar, mas isto parecia impossível.

- Deixe isso de lado, Milo! Mon Dieu, ele é **o** Grande Mestre. Ele certamente sabe o que está fazendo.

- O predecessor não sabia, Camus!

- O predecessor extra-oficial?

- Mas...

- Mas Shion sabia o que estava fazendo, Milo. E Atena também, quando escolheu o Mestre Kiki para assumir o posto de Grande Mestre.

- Foi falta de opção.

- Então é provável que ele estivesse destinado a isso. - Camus falou calmamente, encarando seu companheiro.

-Balela!

Milo cruzou os braços, contrariado. Quase instantaneamente, Camus aproximara-se de Escorpião, o corpo esguio em movimentos elegantes e suaves, uma quase coreografia.

Inclinado sobre Milo, Camus pousou uma das mãos sobre o ombro do outro, mantendo apenas uma distância mínima entre os rostos.

- C-Camus?! Por que está me olhando _desse_ jeito?

- Minha criança... - Os olhos do cavaleiro de Escorpião esbugalharam-se frente ao choque do movimento insinuante do corpo do aquariano - Pare de se preocupar com estas pequenas coisas. Não quer que eu esfrie sua cabeça à força, quer?

A frequência cardíaca de Milo aumentara desconfortavelmente. Camus sorrira, em uma atitude de puro deboche.

Retomando um mínimo do auto-controle, Milo aproximou-se da orelha de Camus. Sua mão já estava por baixo do tecido da blusa do aquariano. Sussurrou roucamente:

- Depende bastante da forma...

* * *

**_Notas da melian...digo, autora: Idéia insana da madrugada, abençoada por Baco. Preferi usar os mesmos nomes porque afinal, são os personagens que quero trabalhar nessa. Algo me diz que minha viagem ainda me trará algumas dores de cabeça, mas vá lá. De alguma forma, eu tinha que começar. _**


End file.
